brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mia Grava
"My Curse, my life. Nothing good without bad. I honestly wish I could change it. Change it so I can live a life without my brother dying or even my family. I made them die, and I live with it everyday. But let me tell you one thing. This Obsidan of mine, I've learned how to use it. I live with it. I'm stronger than you, Ophelia. I bet my curse on it. I bet my life on it." ~To Ophelia in Guardians' Peril: Chapter 3. Story Mia Grava Rego, a troubled orphan who accidentally lost her parents to her dark curse. The Curse of Obsidan. Left with her older brother, Alvis, as an orphan who traveled to the land of St. Mistral from her home in St. Lamia. Over time, the curse began to eat away at her soul and mind though she kept it secret from her brother. They eventually made it to a market within the Adventurer's Praire. One filled to the brim with people. She wandered around following her brother when Two Figures started to walk in to the market. This triggered some hatred and unleashed her power and destroyed the market. This included her brother and all the other people. The two figures survived but disappeared from the area, leaving Mia alone. Black tears stained her face as she cried for a good small amount of time before Daniel appeared and took her with him. He agreed to be her older brother like Alvis as they continued through the region. She shared her adventures with Daniel, eventually coming across the Behemoth and Phoenix, fleeing and being rescued by Raydn of the Guardians that took them in. Personality Mia is troubled. She is scarred by her past actions. Though she hides it the best she can. Normally, she's called the youngest and looked down upon by the other guardians. Would you be surprised if I told you that not only is she a confident soul, but also an arrogant one? This mostly happens around the Guardians because of them looking down on her. She almost snapped when she volunteered to train with Ophelia and the Guardians laughed saying she would die. She proved them wrong by defeating Ophelia, a trained warrior for as long as she lived. The Guardians somewhat gave up the Mia is Inferior thing even if they sometimes joke around with it. She still remains arrogant though and takes action against either people who think she's inferior or try to harm Daniel or any of the Guardians. Appearance Really reminiscent of Feeva with the looks. If you weren't getting Feeva vibes, looking at her will. She has slightly blonder hair, same skin color, but wears different clothes. She wears bright red and black given to her by the Guardians. Nothing really on either, just the shirt is a T-Shirt and the pants are jeans. Weapons and Powers Her Curse of Obsidan allows her to manipulate Obsidan made from her well being and soul. She also has the ability to turn dark energy into Obsidan. And like how Daniel picked up the ice wielding from Raydn, she picked up some of Daniel's summoner potential. Currently, she has only Ruby and Lario. As a Unit She is a status inflicting Crit attack buffer. Like a mix of Kafka and Griff and Ciara in there. Massive damage while being a glass cannon. She can really die quickly especially with her BB/SBB active. As lead, she risks the team with only an attack boost and no Hp or Defense boost while giving higher damage and BB utility comparedable to Avant and/or Halie's LS. As sub, she risks herself dying more. If you can make her survive, the enemy doesn't have a chance. Stats/Imps HP:6000 + (600) Atk:3000 + (500) Def:1900 + (500) Rec:2100 + (500) Hit Count/DC NA: 15/3 BB: 22/2 SBB: 32/1 UBB: 35/1 LS: All-Powerful Curse: 50% boost to Attack, fill Bb gauge on spark and crit (1-4 BCs), massive boost to Crit damage (175%) and boost to spark damage (50%). ES: Similarity to the Disciple: Heal when Damage is done (5%), boost Bb gauge on spark, and 80% to attack when Daniel. BB: "I'm stronger than you!": 22 Massive dark attack to a single target (400%), boost to Crit rate(60%) and Crit damage (50%), boost to Attack (120%), Chance to do all status ailments (60% chance for all), and adds dark element to attack, but lowers own defense by half (50% decrease). SBB: "Gah, it's overtaking me!": 32 Massive Dark attack on all enemies(700%), boost Crit rate(60%), Crit damage(75%), adds all status ailments to attack(10% proc each), adds dark element and water element to attack, and boost to attack(140%) but halves Defense(50%) and gives increased effect with Debuffs to self(20% extra %) UBB: "Alvis, Daniel, I'm not giving up yet.": 35 Cataclysmic Dark, Fire, Water attack on all enemies (3500%) Mod, boost to attack (250%), Crit (300%), and nullifies all negative effect on BB/SBB and nullifies debuffs and status ailments on self and high chance to do all status ailements (50% for all). Category:CustomCharacters Category:CustomUnits Category:7* Unit Category:Female